


變速火箭

by jifeigoutiao



Category: Imaichi Ryuji - Fandom, Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi - Fandom, Tosaka Hiroomi - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao





	變速火箭

半夜，兩個男子從電梯踉蹌而出，喘著粗氣。其中一人牽著後面的人，急步走到公寓門前，拿出鑰匙準備開門。後面那人早已急不及待地摟上愛人，手極不安分的伸進衣服，在愛人胸前游移，同時嘴也在身體不同地方留下點點紅潤。他下半身頂上愛人，摩擦著，手亦隨著腹肌下移到小腹。「等等...嗯...臣...!」隆二嬌喘著，試圖叫停身後的大灰狼。喀擦一聲，門開了，挨在門上的隆二連著後面的臣差點沒撲倒在地上。

臣快速地把門關上，然後把隆二按在門上，兩人忘情地開始了舌戰。臣撬開了隆二的貝齒，舌頭在隆二的口腔裡肆意地打轉，彷彿要把隆二的空氣都掠取得一乾二淨。臣的手也沒在閑，一手隨著隆二背肌的線條悠悠地輕撫，一手在隆二的褲襠外游離，最後直接伸進褲頭，一把握住了隆二已經脹大了的分身，上下擺動著。「啊...」隆二輕輕地驚呼了一聲，把頭擱在臣的肩膀上，用著極其嬌媚的氣音在臣的耳邊誘惑著「臣...啊...我們到床上去吧」臣怎麼受得這種誘惑，抽回手就一下子抱起隆二往寢室走。

隆二雙手扣著臣的脖子，抬頭看著臣那好看極了的下顎線，蜻蜓點水的吻了上去，隨即在臣的鎖骨輕輕啃咬著，就像臣剛才所做的一樣，他也要在臣的身上留下屬於他的刻印。

臣把隆二扔到床上，自己脫去了上衣，走到床邊俯視著調轉了的隆二。「幫我」臣指令著。隆二乖巧的翻過身來跪著，拉下臣的褲子，一根充血並佈滿了青筋的龐然巨物蹦了出來，前端還流出黏黏的透明液體。隆二像貓一樣舔走液體，張開嘴把臣的分身吞進口中。隆二吞吞吐吐，夾隨著舌頭在臣的龜頭打轉。口腔被塞滿的隆二看起來就像一只倉鼠，臣憐愛地輕撫著隆二臉龐和頭髮，「隆二真乖」，然後猛地壓著隆二的後腦，把下體送往隆二的喉嚨深處。

突然的刺激讓隆二差點沒被戳死，他咳嗽著把臣的分身吐出來，「臣！！太過分了！！」隆二的眼角流出生理鹽水，淚汪汪的，可愛極了。臣原本充滿惡意的笑容變得溫柔，他俯身吻去隆二的淚水，「好啦對不起啦，因為隆二實在是太可愛了啊」，帶著隆二淚水的嘴又吻上了隆二的唇，這次是溫柔的，帶著愛意的。

在兩人舌頭打著轉的時候，身上衣服早已不知道飛往哪方了。臣往隆二身後探去，經過剛才的前戲似乎已經不用多餘的擴張，也不必潤滑劑。臣對準隆二的後穴，一下子把自己的全部都送進隆二裡面。隆二舒服得仰起了頭，露出精潔的喉結，臣親吻隆二的喉結，邊開始慢慢的動起來。

臣彷彿拉小提琴一樣，緩慢的退出，感受著隆二後穴內壁的緊緻，又緩慢的進入，輾過隆二的敏感點。隆二開始不滿足了，他一手扣在臣的肩膀上，一手打算摸去自己的分身。臣發覺到他的意圖，停下來把隆二的手用衣服綁到床頭上。「所以想好好的對你是不行的咯」，臣抓著隆二的腰，狠狠地撞進隆二。「嗚...不是啦...」隆二小聲的回答。臣再一次大力撞進隆二深處，「嗯？你說什麼？」，還惡趣味地捏著隆二胸前兩顆。隆二被侵入著，又被捏著胸前兩顆，下體早已漲得發疼，手又被綁住，竟扭起腰來，嫵媚地請求著「嗯...臣...求你了...快動吧」

臣托起隆二，任由他雙手被綁在床頭，抓住隆二的大腿就往裡面進攻，一下比一下用力，速度越來越快。房間裡一下只剩下男人低吼著的聲音和隆二不停的喘息。得到快感的隆二感覺理性已斷線，身體向後拗成一個拱橋，這體態正好把隆二精壯的肌肉展現無遺，從胸肌到腹肌，到人魚線。臣看著眼前美景，把隆二壓下來瘋狂的啃咬隆二身體可見之處，鎖骨喉結臉龐鼻子下巴，連耳朵都不放過，現在此刻登坂廣臣只想把今市隆二吃得一乾二淨。

隆二的叫聲開始變得更尖銳，腰部也開始顫抖，臣知道隆二快要去了，但是他並不想讓這只小動物，至少不這麼快就高潮，臣覺得自己還挺懂得怎麼使壞的。他把隆二的屁股抬高，放慢的速度，一下子一下子的向隆二的敏感點撞去。「臣...快點...」隆二用帶著淚水的眼睛向臣求饒。「才不要呢～」臣壞笑著，把他那雄物塞到隆二的最深處，卻又不完全的抽出來，只是一點一點的不停在最深處摩擦，彷彿要進入到隆二的直腸裡。「隆二，你想我怎樣啊？」臣一臉嘻笑，一邊撞向隆二的敏感點，一邊用手輕摸著隆二的分身。「嗯！想...啊....」隆二不停地嬌喘著，不能回答。

臣見隆二已經被自己操得失去理智，邪媚一笑，又加快了速度，肉體相撞的聲音在房間裡迴盪。

「...啊！」兩人同時驚呼，相相達到高潮，隆二的液體在兩人的小腹處徐徐流下。臣從隆二裡面抽出，躺下抱著了依然在喘氣的愛人，在愛人的脖子上留下一個淡紅的印。

半响，隆二稍微恢復理智，他環抱著臣，頭埋在臣的胸膛，悶悶的說「你是不是又射在裡面了」，臣心虛的抱緊隆二，「說什麼呢並沒有」，「明天早上有的話我就咬死你」。“咬得死才算啦，你自己還不是很享受嗎”，臣並沒有把這句話說出口，只是又把魔掌伸往隆二後面，「我還沒夠惹隆二」。


End file.
